The present invention refers to a radiator of the type known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,057,672.
In the case of the known radiator, the first bars of a holding frame consist of an inner strip which is in contact with the fins. A rigid outer rail extends in parallel, spaced relationship with said inner strip, and an undulated sheet-metal strip spring is arranged between said inner strip and said outer rail. The spring rests on said outer rail and presses said inner strip against the locations of reversal of neighboring fins.
This structural design is comparatively complicated. In view of the fact that the individual bars consist of several parts, they are difficult to assemble, and, moreover, the best possible thermal contact is not obtained because, especially in the case of thickness tolerances of the PTCs (positive temperature coefficient), a good surface contact cannot be achieved at some points.